Surrender
by morganaDW
Summary: 1-shot. The Mark on Dean's arm is acting up & it's causing Dean to do some things he doesn't remember. When he does, it's up to Sam to finally understand the strange message he's been given & up to Dean to accept his brother's surrender. (Dean/Sam) Wincest. Set Season 9. Minor/slight dark!Dean but a very receptive/only slightly worried!Sam. *See Warning*


**Surrender**

**Summary: **_1-shot. The Mark on Dean's arm is acting up & it's causing Dean to do some things he doesn't remember. When he does, it's up to Sam to finally understand the strange message he's been given & up to Dean to accept his brother's surrender. (Dean/Sam) Wincest. Set Season 9. Minor/slight dark!Dean but a very receptive/only slightly worried!Sam. *See Warning*_

**Pairing: **_Dean and Sam_

**Warning: **_Language as usual and of course the normal warning for explicit stuff that this kind of story involves. As it contains some D/s stuff be aware of that as well though it's minor. BDSM and kink as well._

**Tags/Spoilers: **_Not tagged to anything. It takes place after #09x13 The Purge and may contain some minor spoilers._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything. This is written for fans by a fan and solely for enjoyment._

**A/N: **_Okay, so this started out because the porn bunny was feeling neglected as I write J2 stuff. It started out one way and the Muse changed it mid-plot. Hope you enjoy it._

**~SPN SPN SPN SPN~**

The first time it happened Sam was half asleep, on edge and more than a little pissed still at his brother's failure to understand his feelings for the whole possessed by a psycho angel thing. Dean had been drinking a good bit too so when he'd woken up to find his wrists cuffed above his head, his ankles tied, his own tie in his mouth and his older brother making short work of fucking him into next week with very little prep.

Sam had struggled for a brief moment. He'd been worried that something had possessed his brother until Dean's shirt came off to reveal hard lean muscles that only Sam really understood he had and an intact anti-possession tattoo so he finally stopped pulling on the cuffs and felt his body slowly responding to the rougher than usual sex.

Sex with Dean, even rough sex with Dean didn't cause Sam to bat an eye. They'd been having sex for more years than the younger Winchester liked to think about these days. Though not for as long as they could've been since Sam had wanted Dean's hands on him and his cock inside him since he was sixteen but his emotionally stilted older brother hadn't caught up to the plan until they started hunting together again when Sam was 22 and Dean was 26.

The cuffs and gag also wasn't something that worried him as they'd done kink since Dean's sex life wasn't vanilla and before the whole soulless thing had happened they'd even touched a little on the d/s scene. However whatever the hell had gone on while Sam's soul was MIA and his soulless self, or Robo-Sam, was in charge had distanced Dean from a lot of that.

While they did still have sex and awesome sex at that it wasn't as intense, it usually didn't involve cuffs or anything heavy like that and Sam had learned not to question it. He was just glad that his brother still wanted him that way.

Even now with all the strain and tension floating around the bunker between them over Sam's near death and Dean's choices to how to save him they still made out but not as much and it was always carefully controlled. It also made Sam ache with something he couldn't define.

It wasn't a lack of satisfaction because even if he was ticked at something Sam said when they made love Dean always made sure to take care of him, usually even before he got himself off and maybe that was what was missing. Those burning looks Dean used to give him, the cocky smirk when he'd tease Sam until he was ready to explode or the way he'd stay and hold him after.

Dean Winchester and after sex cuddling did not go hand in hand so Sam had been shocked the first night he realized that's what they were doing. He'd gotten used to it and also to sharing a bed.

These days they were back in their own rooms and after the sex Dean usually left him alone. So the first time he woke up to being ravished in a way that they hadn't done in years took Sam by surprise. It also made the ache worse when he came to after passing out during a climax that took his breath to see that he'd been uncuffed, the tie was gone, he'd been cleaned up but left to puzzle this out on his own.

The big shock came the next morning when after a couple questions it was plain that his brother had been too drunk to even remember what the hell he'd done and Sam wasn't sure to be hurt or relieved. So he'd shrugged it off and they went to hunt whatever monster was sucking the fat out of people.

The night Sam knew he'd opened his mouth too far again and said something he wished he could take back he'd been restless with angst and guilt at having put that look of hurt shock on his older brother's face but had finally drifted to sleep only to be yanked out a dreamless sleep with the feeling of hard fingers gripping his throat.

Sam was a hunter. His instincts were pure so he'd instantly gone to fight back against what his sleepy mind perceived as a threat only to gasp at the feel of heavy ropes binding his arms to his sides while his wrists had were tied behind him and then to his ankles which were tied up to spread him wide since with a blush Sam also realized that in addition to getting him tied up and gagged again his brother had also stripped him without him waking up.

There was something in Dean's green eyes that made Sam shiver and while this still confused him, he didn't feel fear or endangered as he laid still to watch with interest the way his brother's skilled fingers tied ropes around his body in a way that didn't hurt but managed to make this strange turn of events all the hotter because once he was satisfied with the knots Dean leaned in close to whisper something that with a start Sam realized his brother had said the other time as well.

As Sam tried to understand the whispered word he was then taken apart sexually with a skill and slowness he didn't know Dean possessed until he was nearly choking himself on the rope that had been placed around his neck when he tried to rock to get more of the teasing pleasure until he came hard with a muffled jagged scream that once again knocked him out.

Waking up Sam once again found himself alone. He was untied, all the ropes, and the gag were gone but he was relaxed and not a mark could be seen on his body despite the tightness of the bonds.

It took another three times of this happening; of Sam waking up to find that he'd been cuffed, tied, or some other way restrained while his brother fucked him hard, fast and with an intensity that hadn't been there between them since that time before Sam had gone to Hell. It was also realizing that no matter what happened between them that Dean just did not remember it the following morning and that was when something began to nibble in the back of his mind.

Usually when they had sex Dean's mouth was always moving since Sam had never denied his brother was the master of filthy talk in the bedroom and he'd gotten used to it but these times Dean was nearly always silent unless it was to issue a soft command or that one word he almost always whispered that was just now beginning to sink home.

Ever since learning how Dean had come by that mark on his arm Sam had been digging more into the books here at the bunker and he'd also been bugging Castiel to tell him what the rumors used to be up in Heaven back in the day.

And while the Angel wasn't huge in the help department he did finally land on some lore one night that began to make all of this not seem so weird or strange. It also made Sam start to see a way to maybe ease the ache and what's been missing between them if it didn't freak Dean out because while the hot sex was great the younger man would feel better about it if he knew for sure his brother was willing in his part and also if he could actually remember it the next.

It seemed to Sam that each time this happened, the more creative Dean or Dean's subconscious got in restraining him but it had always been when Sam was asleep. The night in the shower came as a total shock to the younger man since he'd thought his brother was in the kitchen making a sandwich before bed so Sam had decided to take a shower to work out the stress of a hunt that had ended with him getting tossed around some before Dean ganked the damn thing.

He was leaning under the hot and heavy water spray to try to relieve the pain and figure out what the hell was happening between them since Sam knew he couldn't very well tell Dean what was going on or why he wasn't pushing for sex or touch like he would sometimes because Sam wasn't stupid.

If Dean every learned what he was doing the big brother inside him, the part of him that still held back out of some misguided fear and need to protect would freak out.

Sam's thoughts were lost in his own mind so he missed the change in the shower room. He missed the soft step behind him on the tile floor until something wrapped around his neck and he was yanked back a step out of the direct spray.

"Huh? Wha-?" he gasped as the rope was twisted to cut his words off and before he could reach up to keep it from going taunt strong fingers that he knew by heart grabbed his wrists in one hand. "Dean?"

"Down," Dean's voice was low; the gravelly, husky whisky and sex voice that Sam loved to hear but it held an edge to it that it hadn't since Sam's soul was restored.

Sam knew he could fight back. He knew he had the height advantage and also a slight weight one but he wasn't foolish enough to not know if he did that, if he resisted this, that it could go very bad very fast and while this time had a slightly different feel to it he still didn't feel endangered so as an odd sort of ease come over him at the order he let himself go to his knees on the wet floor.

The shower spray still hit him but not directly so Sam realized why he'd been pulled out of the water. He tried to look around to see his brother but stopped when the rope tightened in warning and that low voice spoke again. "No."

Okay, so that told him that whatever this was the rules had changed a little but he stayed still to feel the warm spray from the water but also the strong presence of his brother as he stood behind him silently.

It made Sam a little uneasy when Dean didn't move or speak for several moments but just when he was about to risk moving or speaking he heard the sound of metal and swallowed.

"Hands, small of your back."

Well at least his brother was using more than one word so Sam followed that order albeit reluctantly for the first time since the night he woke up cuffed to his bed two weeks earlier. The rope around his neck eased up while the cuffs were secured around his wrists.

The metal was tight, tight enough to make Sam wince a little and tense his arms but then he was surprised to feel them adjusted and then a firm hand touched his shoulder.

"Okay?"

It could still make Sam smile a little when even if his brother might not be fully in control of his body right now, if he wouldn't remember this in the morning he was still with it enough to be concerned.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, wondering when the order he knew should be coming would come. He hadn't liked the order to stay silent unless spoken to or ordered to respond but would follow it when given while wishing he could ask what was on his mind.

The feel of metal on his ankles made him start again but relaxed at the voice telling him to while he felt something else being attached to his legs and couldn't suppress the shudder that went through him despite the heat of the shower at the realization that it was a spreader bar being hooked to his legs to help keep them apart.

Sam knew the gag would come soon and really did want to know something since his brother was taking this a lot farther than he had even though a small piece of Sam thought he might know why. "Dean?"

The movement of the body behind him stopped and for a second Sam feared he'd screwed up. "Yeah?"

Biting his lip for a second Sam debated on what he wanted to ask since he suspected he had very little time but wasn't sure if he could recall everything he'd read this time much less from what he'd tried to learn years earlier. "May…may I ask a question?"

Calloused fingers touched the rope around his neck and Sam waited for it to tighten but only felt the touch slip under the noose as if checking how tight it was.

"Go."

God, Sam hated one word answers and wasn't sure if Dean was doing it because he knew he hated them or if it was whatever the hell was causing his brother to react like this.

"Are you in there, Dean?" it was vital for Sam to know if a piece of his older brother was still inside his mind while these events were taking place.

The new, rougher sex, the very close to d/s scenes could all be handled so long as Sam knew Dean was there even if not fully in control if that mark on his arm was making him react to some unconscious need.

"Yeah," came the simple reply but it was followed by a touch of those same strong fingers that could so easily hurt him right now running over his shoulders before squeezing the back of Sam's neck like Dean had always done.

"Will you remember this in the morning?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Probably not," came the reply. "Not time yet."

That caused a deep hurt inside Sam that Dean still wouldn't remember this and he closed his eyes to try not to let that hurt show, feeling a hand on his face.

"Open."

Shivering once as he accepted what that meant Sam simply opened his mouth to accept whatever type of gag his brother had chosen but then blinked at the low chuckle and the touch of a fingertip brushing over his closed eyes.

"Open your eyes."

Sam did to see his brother had knelt down in front of him and Sam could see the intense heat in deepening green eyes but there was also something else there that he couldn't define and that he hadn't seen the other times this had happened.

It was also the first time that Sam had seen the mark on Dean's arm was redder than normal so that told him his first idea was correct and the damn thing seemed to be making his brother react.

"Are you scared?" Dean's head cocked to the side as he continued to watch Sam's face, the green glittering as water rained down on them both.

"Should I be?" Sam countered, accepting that he probably should be but wasn't as he tried to keep his eyes on his brother's face and off the glistening wet chest and what was below it.

The length of rope was wrapped around Dean's hand but it didn't tighten. Instead his other hand reached up to run through and back the wet dark hair to brush it clear of Sam's face. "No," he replied, holding up what else he held so Sam could see it.

The younger man had no damn clue where Dean had found the ball gag since he knew for a fact all of that stuff had been pitched out after the Robo-Sam mess but he gazed at it to his brother's eyes to realize Dean was waiting for him.

"Can I ask two more things?" Sam asked hesitantly, feeling that he was tense when the hand that had been carding back through his hair moved to touch his arm and he felt the tension ease away rather than increase.

"Nosy, brat," Dean seemed to mumble but there was a small smile curving his lips as he nodded.

"If…if I said no to that you'd stop this now, wouldn't you?" Sam was certain of that even before he received the answering now but saw the sadness flicker over his brother's face as if he was concerned he would. Instead of that he merely asked the one question he really wanted to know and prayed he got an answer. "What will it take for you to actually keep your memory of what we do?"

That seemed to make Dean pause because he hesitated but carefully placed the ballgag inside Sam's mouth when he opened it in silent acceptance.

Sam was assuming his brother either didn't know the answer or didn't want to reveal that secret as he leaned in closer to buckle the gag.

This wasn't an easy position to be in as Sam knew he still had some issues after past events but still trusted his brother to not go too far. He was trying to adjust to the ball in his mouth when he went still at the feel of warm breath against his ear.

"Surrender," Dean whispered the same word that he had every time before placing a light kiss against the corner of Sam's mouth as he eased back to watch the younger man's thoughts and emotions as they passed over his face and through his eyes. "Surrender on your own, Sam."

Sam had been trying to puzzle that out since he figured it was odd that his brother wanted him to surrender when he was kneeling naked in the shower in cuffs when his eyes snapped up.

In all the times Dean had done this it hit Sam that he hadn't once used his name. In fact this was the most Dean had spoken and it was as if he was trying to make the younger man understand the answer to his question when Sam felt his heart jump as he thought he might actually get it.

"Understand?" Dean asked curiously, relaxing a bit at Sam's nod. Standing to gaze down at the bound man a piece of Dean came through at the slow sexy smirk as Sam's darkening eyes changed more as he looked his brother's body over and he turned to pick up a piece of cloth. "As soon as he can accept that you'd surrender to him willingly he'll be able to remember."

Sam seriously needed to learn just what the hell that mark was doing to his brother and how control it might have over his subconscious if it was causing Dean to respond in the third person but right then he'd tensed at the sight of the blindfold and heard the soft sound of distress he made.

Cuffs, ropes, chains, gags, hell even sex toys were all fine with Sam but the second he had to be blindfolded even if he accepted the role of sub he knew he'd lose it. Too many bad memories were there in his mind; too many times he'd been blinded to see what was done to him.

Dean knew that. His brother knew of anything they fought, of any issues he had that blindfolds were a huge thing for him but he still tried not cover that fear as he watched Dean run the cloth through his hands before looking at him.

"You think I'll use this on you, don't you?" Dean let the soft cloth trail over his face, letting the spray of the shower wet it. "Make it so you can't see what I do? It's certainly tempting. Cover your eyes, maybe your ears so you can't see or hear and can just feel when I touch you. Would you let me do that to you?"

Now Sam's heart was starting to beat faster and he felt his wrists twist in the cuffs. He wanted to refuse as he knew the second he couldn't see would freak him out but if he couldn't hear his brother and just had to go by feel then he'd probably pass out when he hyperventilated.

He wanted to shake his head no, to try to resist as he shook under the hand on his face but he also knew if he did then Dean would stop this, whatever it was, so Sam would have to try to fight back his own fears so he gave a tight nod to give his permission while trying to calm down as Dean walked back in front of him to kneel down again.

"You're shaking, Sam," Dean murmured, voice dropping lower while leaning close enough that their chests touched; the blindfold raised but only so wide eyes could see it drop to the floor. "Even if I won't remember this tomorrow I do know what you're scared of and I know you're scared of being blinded so no matter how hot it might be for me I wouldn't do that to you," he brushed his thumbs up to wipe the water and unknowingly shed tears away. "Relax."

That was easy now that the threat of the blindfold was gone and Sam's body loosened even when he felt the rope tug his neck again when Dean moved to behind him to feel the touch of a finger swipe down the crease of his ass.

The water would give a bit more slickness since while Dean was still slow he didn't prep Sam the way he normally would but he always had gone slow so what stretch his spit slicked fingers gave was almost enough to prevent too much pain when he'd slide into Sam's tight heat.

This time was no different in that way though the angle was a bit different with Sam on his knees instead of on his back on a bed but he held as still as he could since whenever he did move the rope was pulled and a low voice growled out an order that his body instantly obeyed.

"Bend," this order took him by surprise but then Sam recalled what he thought he needed to do when it also began to dawn on him what a lot of these times might have been for and he shivered as his forehead touched the cool tile floor but he didn't shiver from cold as the shower room was still filled with steam and also the heat from their bodies as he felt Dean teasing his clenching hole with the head of his cock before shoving in.

The shock of pain since he wasn't as stretched or prepped like his brother normally would when they messed around was enough to cause a low groan to escape past the ball gag in his mouth but where Dean could have continued until they were flush he stilled as he always did since this began.

Normally Dean held perfectly still without touching him or speaking and slowly Sam's body would relax until he was able to go in fully. This time he slipped his fingers under the rope to pull Sam's head and shoulders back while leaning forward to press his chest to Sam's bare wet back. "Surrender," he whispered again and shocked the shit out of Sam by what he did next.

The bite to the side of his neck didn't because Dean was fond of leaving marks on Sam, especially when others could see them. It was the words he spoke next that took the younger Winchester off guard and allowed Dean to use that moment to pull out and slide home with a low sound in his throat.

"I love you," did not come out of Dean Winchester's mouth very often as Sam knew well so when he heard it even if he knew his brother wouldn't remember saying it to him it still rocked Sam.

Then Sam was lost in the sensation of his brother moving inside him with a force that while rough than normal brought an odd calmness to Sam. He could feel his own reaction to each rocking thrust and tug on the rope on his neck, feeling his cock fill to fullness.

All the strain of getting to this point had worn Dean's patience because it usually took him some time to build to this kind of hard thrusting that hit Sam's prostate with each move of his hips but Sam wouldn't complain since he was more than ready to come when he felt a hand slip in front of him to let a finger tease down the nerve on the underside of his cock before taking the stiff and blood red member in his hand to stroke with firm steady strokes.

Sam knew he was moaning behind the gag and tried to keep quiet when he felt his brother's lips near his ear but instead of words he merely licked the shell of his ear.

That had always caused a reaction in Sam but what sent him over the edge this time besides feeling Dean jerk behind him a second before he felt the warmth of his brother's climax filling him was when Dean's teeth just barely grazed the hard edge of his jaw with his teeth while pulling the rope tight.

Sam's orgasm hit the hardest of all the times since this had started between them and he let himself scream Dean's name behind the gag. He felt his hips moving in time to Dean's thrusts as they both worked the other through their orgasms and then Sam felt himself falling into darkness as the strength of the climax as well as the rope pulling tighter knocked him out but as he was drifting toward the veil of unconsciousness he felt the strength of Dean's arm as he supported him but he also felt the gentle touch of lips touch his temple.

When consciousness returned Sam didn't immediately move. This time he knew he was going to be sore or at least stiff so that didn't surprise him when he finally felt the mild pain in his knees and in his ass but those were good pains so he ignored them.

The slight burn when he swallowed and the fresh burst of pain when he reached his hand up to touch his neck made him wince. If that rope had bruised then he might have a hell of a time explaining that to his brother.

He wasn't sure what time it was or how long he'd been out since passing out in the shower but the softness of the mattress, the familiar smell of his blanket nearly made Sam roll over to go back to sleep. It had been a long time since he'd been that relaxed but he didn't want to upset Dean or make him think he was sick or anything so he went to push himself up without opening his eyes when a hand on his chest made him both freeze and snap his eyes open.

"Dean?" he knew he would've sounded surprised if his voice hadn't chosen that moment to go out and he winced in mild pain while trying to figure out why his brother would be in his room. "What's…what's wrong?"

"You tell me," Dean sounded wrecked. He also sounded confused and just a little pissed off and those things were never a good combination. "What the hell's been happening, Sam?"

Sam tried to figure out what might have tipped his brother off that something was happening since he'd never remembered anything before and he shouldn't have this time either. He supposed he could have played dumb but if he wanted this to work then he'd need Dean to understand and trust him as much as he still trusted his brother. "What…do you remember?"

"That's the problem. I don't remember and I think I should be remembering something," Dean made sure Sam was staying put before he pushed up to pace his brother's room. "You've been looking at me weird every morning for a while and asking if I slept alright or like you were trying to see what I might say. I was gonna let it go as just needing something to break the tension but then last night…" he ran his hand over the razor stubble on his face, hands shaking. "I woke up in my bed just like I should have except my hair was still damp."

"Crap," Sam muttered, trying to push up since it was always easier to deal with his brother if he was standing but before he could Dean's hand was on his chest again. "Dean…"

"I didn't take a shower last night, Sam. I was going to this morning but not last night. My hair was damp. I also had the weirdest flash of me dragging your Sasquatch size ass up from the shower room to put you to bed after I uncuffed you and took a rope off your throat," Dean shook his head as if he was still unwilling to believe the images that for some reason he'd kept. "I came to ask you just how much I drank yesterday but when I sat down I saw this," he moved his fingers gently over the red mark on Sam's throat. "I need you to tell me something. Am I hurting you?"

Sam blinked at that, hearing the hidden pain but also the damn guilt in his brother's deep voice as it hit what Dean must have been thinking. "What? No!" he did finally sit up, latching onto Dean's wrist when he went to move. "God, no. It's nothing like that."

"Oh, that's nice to know since there does seem to be something going on here that I'm not remembering," Dean was finding it hard to look into Sam's eyes as he now kept having flashes of images of tying his brother down to this bed and having sex. "Sam, am I…God, I never thought I'd have to think this much less say it…am I raping you in my sleep?"

"_No_!" Sam stressed, moving his hands up to grip Dean's shoulders and felt them shaking even as he eyed him as if unconvinced. "Dean, I swear that whatever's been going on I wanted it. I never fought back, I never said no and that included last night. Please, let me try to explain what I think it going on."

"Going on? Never fought back?" Dean was on his feet to put some distance between them now, grabbing onto Sam's dresser for support and fairly sure he was about to puke. "What the hell?"

"I…I think that mark on your arm is affecting your sub-conscious when you're asleep. You end up with me because we haven't been having sex normally since all that happened and it might be touching on a few of your darker wants," Sam swung his legs over the bed but didn't try to stand or go to his brother right then since he suspected that would not be welcomed. "You never remembered any of those times and he…it said you probably wouldn't remember last night either."

Dean's eyes were blinking rapidly as he tried to take in what Sam was saying with the understanding that he'd been tying his brother up and having sex…really hot sex from what he was starting to recall but still he did not want to tie or cuff Sam. He'd sworn that stopped after an incident with Sam's soulless self but it was hard to not feel a response to see Sam's wet, slick body in the shower last night.

"How many…wait, my sub conscious or whatever the hell it is has a voice? What the hell am I now, Sybil?" he wondered when Sam's room had gotten so small and so damn hot.

"Every night for two weeks," Sam replied quietly, catching a glance of his reflection in the mirror to see that the rope had left a damn mark and that might have been what started Dean's memory returning or else whatever it was figured Sam had learned what needed done. "Dean, I promise you didn't hurt me."

"There's a goddamn rope burn on your neck, Sam!" Dean snapped, waving a hand as he moved toward the door. "No, I…I need to think this out. Just don't…" he jerked back when Sam went to touch him and he tried not to see the brief look of hurt that flashed over his brother's face. "Just…give me a little bit but now I'll swear something to you. I will never touch you like that again. This will not happen. I promise. I'm…sorry."

Sam opened his mouth to argue but sighed as his door slammed shut behind his retreating brother and he slumped back on the bed with a harsh oath. "Damn it! What if I want it to happen?" he asked the silent room and then could almost hear the same message he'd been hearing for two weeks and knew what he needed to do but wasn't sure if his brother would even give that a chance now.

Dean had made it as far as the garage under the bunker before he threw up. The flashes were all coming back now and he didn't know why. If he hadn't remembered any of this for two weeks then what made it snap. The only difference he could see was that instead of Sam's room the encounter had happened in the shower room.

Sitting with his back to a support pillar he let his head rest on the arm wrapped around his knee. Dean tried to get the memories in order so he'd know what the hell he'd done to his brother. Of course it might have helped make more sense if Sam was a bit more upset about being cuffed or tied up in his own bed while Dean had his way with him.

Of course as he could see it now he didn't think he'd hurt Sam any time. Even when he thought he'd hand his hand at his throat the grip was only tight enough to cause a reaction to… "No, no, we do not go there," he muttered, slapping his own head to get those thoughts out of it.

Years ago, before either of them had gone to Hell, and certainly before Robo-Sam showed just what could be done in that scene Dean had teased Sam about trying the whole dom/sub thing since his little brother usually let him top any way so it should have been natural for them and it was.

There were things Dean didn't go for and he and Sam knew the rules. They knew what each would or wouldn't do and it was fine until Dean went to hell and came back harder. His time down in the Pit, his time with Alastair, had changed Dean in ways that he still wouldn't tell Sam but after that he hadn't allowed Sam to sub for him and he'd been damn careful with his brother when they did make love.

It was never strictly gentle or slow since they weren't built that way but he'd made sure no cuffs or restraints or gags came into it…until now and he wasn't sure why Sam was more freaked out.

Last night was pretty clear so Dean could recall Sam's acceptance of nearly everything and even the damn blindfold that he knew his brother was scared of he knew Sam would have allowed him to use it because that was what a sub did. He or she trusted the dom to know how far to go and to never go too far or hurt them.

And that was fine except they didn't play those games no matter how much Dean might have wanted to at times. It had always been a turn on to see his brother tied to a bed or to just ambush Sam when he was coming out of the shower to use a tie or belt to pin his hands so Dean could have his way until Sam was begging to come.

Dean loved the way Sam would melt against him or the bed the moment he touched him a certain way to let him know with just a single touch what they were doing. Loving and taking care of Sam like that relaxed Dean in a way that even normal sex between then never had and now, for some reason, those urges were back and something was acting on them.

He stared at the damn mark on his arm just as his phone went off. Glaring at the mark that seemed to have a mind of its own or the ability to move his mind he snatched his phone.

It wasn't Sam's ringtone so that told Dean that so far Sam was willing to give him space to try to figure this out and it wasn't Castiel so he sighed and tried to rein his temper in. "What?"

"Not a morning person I see."

The voice shot right through the elder hunter but even the short thought that getting a call from the Legendary Cain, the man responsible for the mark on his arm didn't curb his attitude. "I don't have the blade yet so what the hell do you want and what the hell is this damn mark doing to me?"

Cain chuckled from wherever he was now. "I know you don't have my blade yet and since you're finally asking about some of the effects my mark carries I guess I was right to call. I did try to tell you that night."

"I thought you meant the usual crap that bites me in the ass. I didn't think this damn thing would start making me walk and talk in my sleep and rape my brother after I cuffed him and tied him up to his bed!" Dean snapped. "What the hell?"

"Did Sam say you raped him, Dean?" Cain returned calmly, not in the least upset by the tone. "Or is that how you're taking it since you're finding it hard to accept how you want him?"

Dean shoved to his feet, anger simmering. "You don't know us so you don't know how I want…how'd you know his name?" he didn't think he'd mentioned Sam's name in front of him.

"Dean, I knew who you were so do you seriously think I wouldn't know about your little brother as well?" the first murderer seemed to be smiling and for some reason Dean could nearly see the man handling more bees. "I know Sam, I know how you two were supposed to be used as vessels for those two assholes and I know how you managed to prevent it," he paused a second to consider something. "I also happen to know Michael once told you how your line came from the line of Cain and Abel so have you also figured out the other reason I was allowed to pass my mark to you?"

He had but he'd been trying to ignore that connection because the similarities were becoming a bit too eerie for him so he shrugged that off. "So are you saying you wanted to fuck your brother?" he normally wouldn't have come that close to admitting what he felt for Sam but he had a gut feeling it wouldn't matter one way or another to this man. "Wouldn't that have been frowned on upstairs?"

"Our parents had already committed the original sin so what did it matter," Cain replied with an unseen shrug. "I loved my brother perhaps a bit more than I should've but when I realized what Lucifer wanted, what he wanted Abel for I knew I couldn't allow that…just like you've done so many things to keep Sam safe."

Dean's muscle in his jaw twitched but he didn't deny that one either so he sighed. "Fine, but tell me what his mark's up to running around cuffing my little brother up. I can't do that. I won't do that. I haven't since Hell because…"

"Because you're afraid you'll hurt him," Cain cut in knowingly, going on. "The mark responds to your inner desires, Dean. It isn't doing or making you do anything that deep down you don't want or that Sam didn't want because no matter how much you might want to see him tied at your feet or whatever you two do when you're not killing demons or mouthing off to beings with a lot more power than you if Sam didn't want it.

"If Sam would've resisted it wouldn't have gone on. It will keep reacting until Sam understands what he must do and at that time you have to understand that the boy's coming to you of his own free will. That he's under no outside influence and what he's offering is because he wants it. You can refuse but it will only end up hurting you both and I don't think that's what you want," Cain finished and then simply broke the connection.

Staring at his phone, Dean glared and wondered why no one could ever just come right out to say what they meant. Like he'd understand any of that and just what the hell did the guy think Sam would want to offer that Dean had to accept.

Nothing Sam did was without Sam's full consent so he was trying to figure that out a few hours later when he heard the sound of a text.

'_Come down to the dungeon_?'

"Okay," Dean frowned. Wondering if Sam meant the room they kept Crowley or the actual dungeon with all the cool chains, sigils and other things that had really excited Dean when they'd first discovered it, he debated for a long second on refusing.

He wasn't sure if having a confrontation with Sam in a room with chains and locks was such a great move but he owed Sam an apology for what's been happening so he sent back an affirmative before making his way slowly down there.

The dungeon wasn't Sam's favorite room and Dean never let Sam go there unless he was with him. He also never let the door close so as he walked closer and saw that the door was closed now he felt a strange edge of panic and something else flutter into his gut.

"Sam?" he called as he pulled the heavy door open with a grunt. "Hey, I thought we agreed to leave this open whenever you were…oh _sonuvabitch_." he broke off on a low oath that he wasn't sure was shock, confusion or awe at what he saw when he stepped into the dungeon to freeze in mid-step

Sam had debated most of the morning since Dean had left him on this choice but the longer it went the more he knew it was not only what needed to be done but what he wanted to do.

He knew that the bunker had most of what he would need including some things that made him wonder just how weird the Men of Letters might have gotten on a Saturday night because there were just a few too many bondage toys to be normal in this place. There were also some items in another room that might be useful later…assuming Dean didn't kick his ass for trying this.

The nerves were there but not for the more obvious reasons. Once he understood what the message meant Sam accepted what he needed to do. He also accepted that it's what he'd been wanting to do since the first week after Dean's return from hell but his brother had never fully lost that rawness he'd gained from being tortured in Hell for so many years.

Sam knew when he'd been soulless that something had happened that had an adverse effect on Dean so he'd held off broaching this subject until now and as he'd prepared himself as best as possible he could only pray he wasn't making a mistake that would cost him his brother the rest of the way.

The chains in the center of the floor would work best for this he hoped and had struggled to do as much as he could by himself so he'd present the image he was going for to his brother. Then he could only pray Dean didn't freak out or pass out because being stuck in these chains until his brother regained consciousness would be a pain in his ass.

There had been a couple things he couldn't do or didn't feel right about doing so he'd laid them on one of the pillows he'd placed on the floor before. He'd done everything else and before he chickened out he sent the text to Dean to ask him to come down.

The brief wait for an answer had been maddening but nothing like the wait for his brother's arrival as Sam took a final deep breath to settle the building nerves before placing himself in proper position to just wait.

Even in the nearly soundproof dungeon Sam could still tell when his brother was close and struggled to calm down and be still when he heard the door open and his brother's voice speaking only to cut off on a low oath that sent a ripple of fear and dread through Sam.

Finally understanding what the message of surrender really meant it really wasn't all that hard for Sam to let go of the tensions, the apprehension, the worry or issues and surrender to Dean. He'd once offered himself like this to his brother. It had only happened once as Dean had resisted since Hell.

Now as he knelt in the center of the dungeon floor he tried to hide the nerves and worry of refusal while remembering to keep his muscles locked tight in his legs as he knelt with legs spread as far as he could with his back straight where he knelt with his forehead touching the cold stone floor, his wrists crossed at the small of his back to wait for either acceptance or rejection.

The silence in the room was driving him nuts as Sam worked to keep his eyes open but unmoving while he could hear the ragged breathing from his brother and was unsure if Dean was just shocked to find him like that or if he was working up to losing his temper.

While they might have some issues still between them, this side of things, this side that Sam was offering as he surrendered his body to his brother's desires had never been bothered by those things.

Sam longed to look up to see what was going on behind Dean's always controlled face but he remained perfectly still, but let out a small silent cheer when he heard a step closer to him which meant Dean wasn't passed out and he wasn't running the other way.

"Sam…what're…fuck," Dean had to swallow the lump in his throat and work seriously hard not to come from his instantly hard dick the second he'd taken a look at his tall, muscular, toned and perfectly gorgeous younger brother kneeling naked and bowed in front of him. "What're you doing?" he finally managed to ask through a throat that had dried up, groaning when it hit him why Sam was remaining silent. "You can speak, Sam."

"Surrendering," Sam's voice was low but steady with only a slight shake to show how nervous he was at doing this after so long.

This was a touchy area since he knew how Dean had felt about titles but he wanted to do this right so he took a shakier breath to speak again. "I'm surrendering to you, Ma…"

"No," the word was barely out and Dean was across the floor to drop to his knees in front of him, pulling him up from his bowed position and putting a hand over his mouth while green eyes, sharp and dark with a desire Sam hadn't seen on his brother in years watched him. "That word will never come out of your mouth," he told him firmly, wondering what the hell they were doing and why he wasn't stopping this as he took in Sam's face and the careful preparations around him.

Sam was naked with only a cock ring around his very alert cock. He'd managed to hook the spreader bar into place while also using the one set of cuffs hooked to the floor to chain his ankles. On a pillow beside him set cuffs for his wrists, a ball gag and a thick and wide leather collar.

The collar made Dean's jaw twitch but he chose to focus on Sam's face for the moment and so he could make sure they understood one another or that he understood, trying to ignore Cain's words of Sam's offer being made of his own free will.

"Why are you surrendering to me, Sam?" he asked carefully, catching Sam's chin in his palm before it lowered. "Look at me when you speak to me."

The deeper than normal tone caused some of the tightness inside Sam's chest to uncoil as he understood that Dean wasn't rejecting him yet but wanted an answer to his choice. "Because it's what I want," he replied truthfully, not really aware of how true it was until he heard it. "I want to give myself to you. I want to be yours, to wear your mark so no one doubts that…so you don't doubt it."

"Huh," Dean wasn't expecting that one since he had been having a few doubts since he and Sam had been fighting recently. "You know what I said after I got out of the Pit. You know I said I didn't want to do this because I wasn't sure I could trust my reactions."

Sam's eyes lowered so his lashes hid them but looked back up at the feel of Dean's thumb caressing his cheek. "I know you won't hurt me. I trust that you know how far I can go and that you'd stop even before I could safeword out," he told him, feeling a little uneasy at being naked while his brother was still fully clothed and not having said if he'd accept this choice yet. "I trusted you after Hell, I trusted you after I got my soul back, I trusted you after Purgatory. Can you trust me to still sub for you, to take what you'll give, to give all that I can to you or did whatever Robo-me do ruin that?"

It wasn't a sub's place to question the dom but since Dean hadn't agreed to this one way or another Sam decided to take a risk since that time, that version of himself, still had caused a lot of emotional damage between them.

When he saw the flash in Dean's eyes he feared he'd screwed up and resisted the urge to wince when his brother's hand touched his neck.

"That was not you and he does not apply to this," Dean returned firmly, glancing around them. "Why'd you choose to do this here and not one of the bedrooms with nice comfy carpeting?" he asked, moving his eyes down to inwardly cringe at how sore Sam's knees would be from this.

"The chains mostly. I wanted to do this where it would be easier for you to use the cuffs and chains," Sam told him simply, wishing Dean would let him look away but his brother had never liked for him to talk to him without looking at him. "I want this, Ma…Dean," he was quick to correct it, seeing the warning in Dean's eyes. "I know you're probably worried that something that happened one of those other nights might be making me do this but it's not. Something's been missing, something that I realized felt better the first night I woke up to you. Last night just let me understand it."

Sam guessed it wouldn't be easy for Dean to let go of all his concerns or worries and he got that. He just wished he knew how to explain it. "I was never scared. I knew you wouldn't hurt me. I want to surrender to you, Dean. I want you to want me like you did once and…mhmm."

Dean's lips crushed over Sam's in a heat searing kiss that shut him up and nearly made him release the grip he had on his own wrists to keep them behind his back. He couldn't recall the last time his brother had kissed him like that with a kiss that left him gasping for air and wanting more.

"I never stopped wanting you like that, Sam," Dean remarked when he broke the kiss but stayed close to tease the tip of his tongue over soft lips that still felt warm from their kiss, cupping the side of Sam's face in his palm. "I wanted you too damn much, baby boy and that's why I swore I wouldn't do this. It's too easy to lose myself in the power because when you sub you have a bad habit of going too deep and I was afraid you wouldn't be able to safeword out or tell me if something I did hurt you or scared you…like the blindfold last night."

Yeah, that had been a mistake and Sam knew it. If he wanted this to work then he'd have to be honest about his fears, especially these days since there tended to be more of them. "I'll tell you, Dean. Last night I was afraid if I stopped him…you from using it if you wanted that everything would stop and I didn't want it to stop."

"Y'know I still have a serious problem thinking about my damn sub-conscious having hot bondage sex with my little brother and me not getting any of it," Dean complained but the small smile gave away that while it might still bother him he was getting to where he accepted it.

"You can have me all to yourself now…if you want me," Sam murmured, keeping his gaze on Dean's face to watch it go through a couple different emotions before smoothing out into the one that was impossible for Sam to tell how he was feeling. "Just tell me if you accept or reject me, Dean."

Dean considered what Sam was clearly offering to what Cain had said to what he really did want until he felt a tear fall onto hand and knew his hesitation was causing Sam to think his offer was being rejected. "Do you honestly, really want to do this?" he asked seriously, needing Sam to be sure.

"Yes, Dean," Sam replied, fighting back the spurt of hope he felt building.

"If I accept this offer, your surrender, the same rules that we had before apply," Dean held his eyes as he spoke now, wanting to make sure they were on the same page. "You follow my orders either by voice or touch without question unless it's something that scares you or makes you too uncomfortable then you tell me ASAP or if we're in the middle of something and you need out you tell me or safeword out. Agreed?"

"Yes, Dean," Sam kept his smile down but saw Dean relaxing in front of him.

"This is between us. As always I'm loyal to you so while I might still flirt in a bar or diner you're the only one in my bed," Dean had never really had a problem with that one since he loved Sam too much to hurt him by sleeping around.

"Always yours and only yours, Dean," Sam suspected that might have been one of the issues between his brother and him while he'd been soulless but he knew there was more; like that side of him didn't have a submissive bone in his damn body so he would've tried to reverse their roles.

Dean groaned softly at that. He hadn't heard those words or Sam's hushed sexed out voice in a long time and he was just beginning to realize how much he'd missed it. "I'm still not thrilled with the whole collar thing and I hate this one," he'd picked up the heavy stiff leather collar that Sam had found somewhere in the bunker since he'd thrown out the one they did have years earlier. "I don't suppose I can talk you out of…"

"No, Dean," Sam replied softly, understanding why the collar bothered his brother and in truth would never had stood to have one put on him by anyone else but Dean considering some things in his past. He wasn't sure about this one either but it was all they had right then. "We can buy one that isn't quite as…ugly or heavy if you want."

"Oh, that goes without saying since this thing goes back to where you found it as soon as we go shopping," Dean was running the leather through his hands to try to soften it a little since he worried how it would hurt on top of Sam's already bruised throat. "You'll tell me if this gets too tight or it hurts?"

It was always important for a sub to tell his or her dom if they were in pain or uncomfortable so Sam nodded. "Yes, Dean," he bowed his head enough in a sign that it was alright to put the collar on him.

"God, is it wrong of me to think you look so damn hot with this on?" Dean hated what that said about him but felt more of the tension in Sam leave as soon as he'd buckled the collar on.

He hadn't put it on as tight as he should have but this collar wasn't permanent and would come off. He'd have to see what Sam wanted as he knew some subs wore a collar full time while others only wore it in clubs or in a scene. Dean didn't know how he felt about his brother wearing one all the time even if he did find it really interesting to see.

"I'll look better with one that you've chosen and bought for me," Sam could feel the tension and worry leaving him now as Dean appeared to be accepting his offer, noticing the redness of the mark on his arm didn't seem as intense and wondering if that was due to this.

Dean shook as his jeans were definitely too tight now and that comment didn't help him any. "There's a reason I used to gag you now that I think about it," he muttered but caught Sam's smile when he dropped his eyes to the ballgag on the pillow but he shook his head. "That's last, baby boy."

The nickname was one only Dean used these days and only when they were intimate so to hear it now told Sam they were going to be okay, nodding as his brother held up the cuffs. "Please," he whispered, explaining at the raised brow. "My arms are starting to hurt holding them like this. The cuffs take some of the pressure off."

"How much are you hurting, Sam?" Dean hated to lose eye contact for even a second but he stood on shaky legs to move around to carefully feel Sam's arms to catch the tight muscles in his biceps and knew he'd have to rub him down after this. "We don't have to use the cuffs at all and I can take you up to my room."

"Not this time. Please, Dean," Sam couldn't explain why it was important for them to do this here this time but it felt like the right thing to do. "The next time, yeah. Your bed, my bed, any bed."

"Or pool table, kitchen table, shower wall," Dean smirked, a little of his usual snark returning as he calmed down some and let himself accept this. "We're also buying new cuffs. You should have just grabbed mine out of my duffel. I won't put these on tight enough to cut."

By the time Dean was done fixing the old handcuffs like he wanted since he'd insisted on tearing the sleeve off the button down shirt he removed to wrap around Sam's wrists to protect the soft skin in case the old rough metal wore into it if his kid brother twisted in the cuffs like he was prone to do; Sam was ready to go nuts.

Dean's touch had always made him hard but this time it was even more intense it seemed and as he felt his hands on his legs as they checked all those clamps and cuffs he was really hard and if it wasn't for the cockring he'd slipped on this would've been over already.

"Hold this in your hand and if you want to stop drop it," Dean told him as he put another piece of the ruined flannel in the fingers of his right hand. "Because with the gag in you can't use your safeword…which is?"

"Guinea pig," Sam smirked and hoped he never had to reveal the source of that to his brother or Castiel would be flash frying in Holy oil.

"I will be wanting to know about that one," Dean decided, looking between the ballgag and Sam's lips before letting his fingers curve around the back of his brother's neck to lean in. "Kiss me first."

"God, yes," Sam groaned and returned the kiss fully, letting Dean control it; the speed, the heat, the depth until he was moaning into his brother's mouth.

Dean seriously would have left the damn gag out but they'd gone this far so as he pulled back he took in Sam's glassy eyes to trace the pad of his thumb over his bottom lip. "One more time, Sammy. Is this what you want?" he ignored the bitch face since Sam was a great sub but always did have problems with controlling his opinions and face at times.

"Yes, Dean," Sam replied, a little surprised by the soft kiss before the gag was slipped into place and secured. He'd miss the kisses but knew his brother would make up for that later.

"Damn, you look so damn hot like this, Sam," Dean smiled, letting his fingers stroke through Sam's longer hair as he stood up to pull the t-shirt over his head to see the way his brother's eyes changed and heated fully. "You like what you see, baby boy?" he teased, flicking his fingers over the snap of his jeans to pull the zipper down with a soft sound since he was already hard and leaking pre-come just from seeing Sam.

He wasn't sure how long he'd last but wanted to give Sam more prep time and stretching than he feared his damn sub-conscious might have been doing these other times.

Dean let Sam watch him shed the jeans and boxer briefs before taking one of the pillows to place it on the floor in front of his brother. Then he nodded down, helping Sam go down so his head was on the pillow while his ass was in the air and he placed more pillows under him to try to ease any discomfort.

"First and only time we have sex in the dungeon unless I have you chained against the wall while I suck you off," Dean chuckled as the low moan that earned him, running his hand down Sam's spine with a touch that was light and loving; something he only did with Sam. "Fuck, Sam."

Sam's cheeks burned red when his brother finally saw the other thing he'd done to make this easy. His ass had been sore like he suspected it would but he'd used plenty of lube as he'd stretched himself earlier on his fingers and the fake cock he had in his bag to relieve the pressure of when he and Dean weren't messing around.

"I appreciate you doing this and so does my cock since I'm nearly ready now but next time I get to open you," Dean rubbed a gentle hand over his brother's hip before leaning close to whisper in his ear. "Love you so damn much, little brother."

The words would always mean something to Sam because he knew how hard it was for Dean to say them. Even when they fought or disagreed Sam knew his brother loved him so he merely nodded and felt the rest of his muscles go lax at the feel of strong fingers on his hips and the familiar touch of the hard swelled cock squeezing into his stretched and ready hole.

The gag let Sam make noises he might not normally have made but then remembered his role in this arrangement and tried to keep still and quiet.

"Uhh, so damn hot and still tight, Sammy," Dean groaned as he felt the tiny bit of resistance and worried that after last night if Sam would be too sore this soon but as his cock passed the last ring of muscle and he slid in fully and felt Sam jerk at the feel of the touch over his prostate. "You feel so damn good around me."

The every constant spiel of words made Sam happy as he felt each roll of Dean's hips, could feel every time his cock, so damn thick and hard inside him, hit that spot that made him want to move back but he held as still as he could.

Dean smiled as he caught what was happening. He eased out a little to slide back in with a groan at the feel of Sam's tight hot channel closing around his cock while he made certain that every move took him against Sam's prostate.

He could see the muscles in Sam's back shifting, feel the strong muscles in those damn long legs tightening as he was between them. A flip of a lock released the spreader bar as Dean slid an arm under Sam to help lift him back, hearing a muffled gasp and a groan as the change in position brought his cock right up against Sam's hotspot.

"Move against me, Sam," he ordered, voice thick and husky like honey coated sex and whiskey all rolled into one as he nuzzled over Sam's jaw, his neck; letting his mouth open to find the spot on his brother's neck that never failed to make the kid squirm and Dean chuckled lowly as that hadn't changed. "That's right. Move. So tight still. I've always loved to feel how tight you are and…how it feels right when you're about to come that every muscle inside this ass clamps down around me."

Dean's fingers had slipped down to find the hook on the cockring to flip it open just as he gave another roll of slender hips to touch Sam's prostate again and felt his cock be clamped down around just as his brother pushed to the limit control gave out and he came without even a hand on his cock.

"Yahtzee," Dean whispered, kissing his neck as he felt his own orgasm hit and soon he lost the ability to for words except for Sam's name, and a few soft endearments that Dean really wasn't aware he was saying just then but Sam still heard them as a strong hand did finally begin to stroke him to help milk the orgasm for all it was worth until both men were spent. "Hey, easy."

He felt Sam's body going limp a second before Dean had to use what strength he had to keep him against his chest while he worked through the last few shudders of his climax and then he gently lowered Sam back to the dungeon floor and once again the older brother vowed never again in the dungeon.

"Sammy?" he hated to lose the connection but he'd felt the wetness on Sam's face, could feel him getting heavy and knew he needed to find out if he was alright before the kid passed out since he seemed to recall his brother had a bad habit of doing that lately.

Sam moaned at the loss of Dean when he eased out but was too sexed out to move as he felt the cuffs on his wrists coming off, his ankles were freed and then he was being rolled to his back with his head on the pillow while the gag was also taken out. He made a weak grab to keep Dean from taking the collar off but gave that fight up when his brother growled, it took a lot to make Dean growl like that, that it was coming off.

"Hey, you okay?" Dean used the remnants of his flannel to wipe Sam's stomach and chest free of come before grabbing his jeans to put on until he got them to an actual bedroom. "Dude, say something?"

"Thanks, Dean," Sam mumbled, half asleep but happy in a way that he hadn't been in years. "Yours?"

Dean didn't bother to hide the tears on his cheeks as he eased his sleepy but sexed out little brother up to lean against his chest, feeling shaking arms reach around to hold on and let Sam hold him as he returned the gesture. "Yeah, Sammy. You're mine," he assured him, unaware of how his voice sounded when he admitted that or how he relaxed fully at it. "Always and forever, baby boy," he added, tipping Sam's face up so he could offer a slow, soft kiss.

Sam smiled, leaning his head against his brother's shoulder and knew he was crashing. "Love you, Dean."

"Yeah, remember that the next time I do something you don't like," Dean chuckled but waited until Sam was still and quiet in his arms to shift a bit so he could get a better hold.

Having sex in the dungeon was one thing but he'd be damned if they'd sleep down here afterward. By the time he managed to get them to his room Dean was swearing to never again do that anyplace that he couldn't provide a warm and snuggly place to lay his cuddle prone little brother down to sleep afterward.

"You are too damn heavy to be dragging all over the bunker, Sam," he muttered as he settled Sam under the cover of his big bed before crawling in after him, not surprised when his brother moved to find the spot between Dean's neck and shoulder that he liked to lay his head.

The whole dom/sub thing still worried Dean but so long as they balanced it, so long as Sam was safe and happy with it and so long as doing it kept the damn mark on his arm from walking his sub conscious into his brother's room then Dean would be happy.

The mark wasn't hurting like it had been and seemed less red to him as he laid still to watch Sam sleep. He ran his fingers back through soft dark hair to smile at the relaxed grin on Sam's face and lightly kissed his forehead. "Sleep, little brother," he whispered, letting his own eyes drift shut as he felt Sam's arm move over to hold him more as he mumbled in his sleep. "Yeah, we're going shopping if you want but I have final say in all the toys we buy."

"Yes, Dean," came the sleepy whisper as both hunters fell to sleep fully and peacefully for the first time in a long time.

**The End**


End file.
